1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to robot control apparatus, robot systems, robot control methods, and robot control program products and, in particular, to the technology of interpreting and executing a scenario.
2. Related Art
In the past, a robot that performs an operation instructed by a human being has been known. On the other hand, as a robot described in JP-A-2006-088282 (Patent Document 1), a robot that can perform additional operations in parallel other than the operations instructed by a human being is also known. In such a robot, a correlation between operations that cannot be performed at the same time and a correlation between operations that have harmful effects if they are performed at the same time are defined in advance, and the robot performs operations that can be performed at the same time by referring to these correlations.
When a robot that performs operations which had been performed by a worker is introduced as a substitute for the worker, it is possible to save time and effort required to create a scenario if a scenario in which the work procedural steps performed by the worker are arranged in the order in which operations are performed can be created and made to be processed by the robot. On the other hand, when there are operations that can be performed in parallel, it is desirable to make the robot perform the work of the scenario efficiently by making the robot perform the operations in parallel. With a scenario in which instructions that can be executed in parallel are defined as the instructions to be executed in parallel, a robot control apparatus that has acquired such a scenario can perform the work of the scenario efficiently by executing the instructions as defined in the scenario. However, the work creating a scenario by referring to the correlation described in Patent Document 1 is complicated, and a scenario writer has to be engaged in that complicated work.